


When I Met You

by rin6



Category: Avengers, avengers age of ultron
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tony is an ass, bruce is a good bestie, but that's expected, lots of fluff, steve is actually pretty good at noticing things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rin6/pseuds/rin6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has known the Avengers for a while, occasionally helping out when her powers can be of use. When she's introduced to the new recruits, she and Pietro hit it off. They spend a lot of time together, but the other will never admit their feelings. Bruce tries to work with the reader about expressing his feelings (he's one to talk) and Steve tried to convince Pietro to share his feelings towards the reader. Tony gets involved somehow, and of course since it's Tony things take a rather strange turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Met You

The day was moving slowly, and you weren't aiding it at all, sitting on the couch and having a Doctor Who Marathon all by yourself. You assumed your friends were off saving the world or something, as you hadn't seen them all day, and there was an unopened box of Pop Tarts in the kitchen. You figured you should be more worried about their absence, but you were too busy being emotional over The Angels Take Manhattan.

Just as you were about to devour your third bowl of popcorn, the voice of Steve Rogers reached your ears. '(Y/N)! We need you to come downstairs to the training room.'

Wiping your eyes on your sleeve, you replied without looking back at him, 'Steve, I already told you, I have no interest to become more physically fit when I don't have to.'

you friend clearly wanted to argue, but he seemed to just realized that you were crying. 'Are you okay?' Steve asked, moving around to the front of the couch to see you better. You sniffed, breaking eye contact with the TV to look at him.

'No,' you sniffed, turning away. You vaguely see Steve looked panicky.

'Why?' You flopped an arm at the TV weakly.

'I've watched it a hundred times,' you sniffed, 'And I still don't know why they killed Amy and Rory.' Steve blinked for a minute, then looked back at the TV, where Amy and Rory were falling in slow motion. It took him a minute to process what you were talking about, but then he just smiled and pulled you off the couch. Sometimes you were really mad that he was a super soldier.

'(Y/N), you really have to come down, it's important.' Practically dragging you down the hallway to the elevator, he continued, 'Tony decided I shouldn't tell you what was happening, so I'm sorry, but you really need to come!' You finally gave up trying to struggle at all, and let your super soldier drag you into the elevator and press a button. You stood in silence next to Steve the whole ride down, not much feeling like talking to him since he interrupted your Doctor Who Marathon.

Soon you had reached your desired floor and were standing in front of the training room. 'Ready?' Steve asked.

'Yeah,' you nodded. Steve smiled and pushed open the huge double doors.

Your brain took a moment to process the scene before you. You saw a few familiar faces, Rhodey, whom you knew through Tony, and Sam, whom you'd met several times with Steve when he took you with him on his runs. (You never ran, for the most part.) The rest, however, you were unfamiliar with. There was a girl who was manipulating several objects in front of her with a hazy red mist, a strange tall, red man wearing a gold cape, and a blur of blue and silver that was whipping laps around the room at an incredible speed. 

You watched the scene unfold, barely processing it until Steve whistled and everything came to a stop. The girl set down her objects, and the blur turned out to be a grinning, very attractive man. Sam winked and smiled at you from across the room. The two of you had actually hit it off. 

Next to you, Steve cleared his throat, looking around the vast room. 'Right,' He said after he was sure everyone was looking at him. You could see him slipping into his "Captain America" mode. Captain Steve honestly kind of intimidated you; he was so different from the Steve that you hung out with every day. 

As he talked, you let your eyes wander around the room, looking at the new recruits. The girl seemed a little intimidating, and you had no idea what was up with that red guy... and then there was the speedster. He was tall, with silver blond hair tipped with brown, wearing a blue and silver shirt (that fit too well in your opinion), black jeans and Nike running shoes. He noticed you staring and grinned at you. You blushed. 

You turned to look at Steve as he introduced the new team members. '(Y/N), I'm sure you already know Rhody,' Rhody nodded and you smiled. 'And Sam,' Sam grinned at you, and you had to resist laughing. 'This is The Vision,' The strange, tall red man nodded politely. You made a mental note to ask someone about him later. 'This is Wanda Maximoff,' the moody looking woman who had been levitating the objects inclined her head in her direction. 'And her brother, Pietro Maximoff.' Steve motioned at the man you'd seen whipping around the room at incredible speeds. He demonstrated this once again when he zoomed in front of you, stopping to bow and kiss your hand in a manner you were sure was comical. He looked back at you, a twinkle in his eye and said, with a delicious accent, 

'I am sure we will meet again soon.' It didn't so like a sentiment so much as a statement. 

You nodded, mute for a second before replying, 'I'm sure we will.' Steve dismissed them to their rooms and shot you a knowing, smug glance. 

You stood, alone in the middle of the gym, entirely flabbergasted and frozen.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh i'm sorry steve is out of character


End file.
